


Как сделать своего Кэпволка счастливым

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Capwolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: — И откуда мне было знать, что это произойдёт? По всем признакам вирус был полностью выведен из твоего организма. Да ты не волнуйся, Кэп, из тебя вышел очень привлекательный оборотень.Стив зарычал.— Неубедительно, дорогуша.





	Как сделать своего Кэпволка счастливым

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tavvitar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavvitar/gifts).
  * A translation of [How To Keep Your Capwolf Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270968) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> [SirSapling](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com/) нарисовала чудесный [арт](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com/post/171936807943/really-cap-he-asked-pouring-himself-a-drink) к фику.

В гостиной Тони двинулся прямиком к минибару. Голова слегка кружилась от лекарств, а он определённо предпочитал, чтобы это происходило из-за алкоголя. Больше веселья, лучше на вкус, меньше напоминаний об «ах да, я умираю».

С тех пор, как он присоединился к Альтимейтс, его жизнь переполнилась всевозможными странностями: доказательством тому было полное отсутствие реакции на стоящего посреди комнаты белого волка, который пристально смотрел на него. 

— Да ладно, Кэп? — Тони налил себе выпить. — Я думал, мы уже решили твою маленькую проблемку.

Волком Стив оказался даже быстрее, чем человеком. В долю секунды он подскочил к Тони и выбил бокал у него из руки.

Тони, закатив глаза, хлебнул прямо из бутылки. 

— А вот это было просто грубо, дорогуша.

Стив уставился на него. На волчьей морде светились всё те же пронзительно-голубые глаза; и эти глаза излучали ровно столько же неодобрения, как и прежде.

Стива можно было бы отвлечь поцелуями. Стива же в его нынешнем облике… Положив руку на лобастую голову, Тони ласково почесал между ушами. Шерсть Стива была невероятно мягкой; огромный зверь ростом достигал почти что груди Тони. Волк таких размеров должен был бы пугать, но это же был Стив. Он мог сколько угодно рычать, гневно зыркать и порой даже скалить зубы, но он ни за что не причинил бы Тони вреда. Тони нравилось напоминать ему о том, что он прекрасно об этом знает.

Буквально через пару почёсываний Стив завилял хвостом. Тони улыбнулся. Стив, наверное, понял, с чем это связано, потому что хвост тут же замер, а волк сел у ног Тони.

— Так в чём дело? — Тони тоже присел, чтобы оказаться с ним на одном уровне. Его ничуть не тревожило, что от движения халат распахнулся.

Стив заскулил.

— Прости, но сейчас я тебя не понимаю. Ты можешь превратиться обратно?

Стив покачал головой и положил лапу на правое запястье Тони, чуть выше ладони.

Тони нахмурился. О чём это… ах да, здесь он обычно носил часы.

— Нужно время?

Стив кивнул.

Тони вспомнил, какое сегодня число, и, вздохнув, пробежался пальцами по шерсти Стива.

— Ты превратился на полнолуние, да?

Его снова окатили сердитым взглядом.

Тони пожал плечами:

— И откуда мне было знать, что это произойдёт? По всем признакам вирус был полностью выведен из твоего организма. Да ты не волнуйся, Кэп, из тебя вышел очень привлекательный оборотень.

Стив зарычал.

— Неубедительно, дорогуша. 

Стив отвернулся.

— Да ладно тебе, не дуйся. Давай перейдём в более уютное местечко, чтобы спокойно дождаться, когда всё кончится. Ты восхитительно тёплый в этой форме, Кэп, лучше любой грелки, которая обещает избавление от головной боли.

Стив обеспокоенно посмотрел на него и подался ближе, принюхиваясь.

Тони поморщился: запах болезни и лекарств неприятен даже людям, что уж говорить об огромной собачке. 

— Не надо, — попросил он. Встав, он дошёл до находившегося в нескольких шагах дивана и, вытянувшись на нём во весь рост, заставил Стива лечь вплотную вместо того, чтобы дать свернуться калачиком в противоположном углу. Вышло очень даже здорово. Тёплый и мягкий Стив дарил ощущение полной безопасности, настолько редкое, что Тони хотелось бережно сохранить каждое мгновение. Если такое будет происходить на ежемесячной основе, то Тони, наверное, даже к этому привыкнет.

Только Стиву вряд ли расскажет. Он знал, что Стив, как только превратится обратно, тут же пойдет разгонять хандру в спортзале.

— Только представь, сколько всего интересного я могу сегодня с тобой сделать, — сказал Тони в надежде убедить Стива не убегать сломя голову сразу же после.

Стив не удостоил его ответом.

Тони рассеянно почесал его по спине.

— Тебя действительно так сильно это не устраивает? Ты сознаёшь, кто ты, длится это всего несколько часов. Не уверен, что это так уж хуже кучи экспериментов, призванных попробовать предотвратить подобное, — Тони не стеснялся экспериментировать с собственной биологией, но на другой стороне шкалы, кхм, находился, например, Халк.

Стив уклончиво рыкнул.

— Точно. Обсудим это тогда, когда ты сможешь нормально разговаривать.

Тони откинул голову назад. Он только недавно встал, с этим не поспоришь, но после последнего курса химиотерапии он гораздо чаще чувствовал себя усталым, чем бодрым. Кроме того, он так или иначе не собирался оставлять Стива в одиночестве — или, ещё хуже, позволять ему бродить неизвестно где и прятаться ото всех.

Ха, как будто Тони был неспособен найти его при любых обстоятельствах. Он ведь гений, в конце концов. И конкретно в этом случае у него была бы очень высокая мотивация.

Стив осторожно положил лапу на грудь Тони, и тот накрыл её свободной рукой.

— И как так получается, что человеком ты никогда не хочешь держать меня за руку, дорогуша?

Стив потыкался в него носом, оставив немного влажный и тем не менее тёплый след на шее.

Тони понял намёк и, замолчав, закрыл глаза. Такой отдых почти что не уступал в своей прелести выпивке.

Когда он открыл глаза, вокруг было темно. Он моргнул пару раз. Должно быть, он уснул — а всё Стив виноват.

— Доброе утро, — произнёс Стив. — Хотя вообще-то ещё ночь.

Он так и лежал рядом, положив ладонь на грудь Тони и сплетя свои пальцы с его. Разве что теперь он определённо был человеком — восхитительно обнажённым человеком. 

Тони аж замурлыкал от восторга:

— Вот это я понимаю, хороший повод для пробуждения.

— Я уже довольно долго такой.

— О, так ты не хотел меня будить?

Стив нахмурился:

— Ты и так слишком мало спишь, это может поставить команду под угрозу.

— Конечно-конечно, дорогуша. Ну что я могу сказать — с твоим волком очень хорошо обниматься.

Стив сел.

— И, — продолжил Тони, — у меня была парочка идей для изумительно чудесного вечера после твоего оборота.

— И именно поэтому ты заснул на мне, Старк?

— Ну, зато теперь я полон энергии, согласись, — Тони оглянулся. — Впрочем, я всегда могу переключиться на мартини.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив.

Тони закатил глаза:

— Портишь мне всё веселье.

— Так уж и всё? — вскинул бровь Стив.

Тони воспринял это как приглашение и провёл рукой по груди Стива, остановившись чуть ниже пупка.

— Ну, может, и не всё, — выдохнул он в ухо Стива и сел позади него, прижавшись к его спине. Стив вздрогнул.

— Сначала в душ, — сказал он таким низким голосом, как будто хотел завалить Тони прямо здесь и сейчас. Тони одобрял это намерение, но и в словах Стива тоже был свой резон.

— Ладно. У меня очень большая ванная.

— Я в курсе. — Стив встал, обернулся и поднял Тони на руки.

Тони не возражал — сейчас это была игра, а не печальная необходимость.

(Стив сперва отсосал Тони, прислонив его к стене душевой кабины, а потом втрахал в кровать.

Если поразмыслить, это был очень хороший день.)


End file.
